


It's Good Enough For Me (Yeah, This is Perfect)

by theguyabovemeisalright



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Fluff, M/M, Soul Mate AU, and denial, but in passing, first piece on here, many OCs - Freeform, most of Rooster Teeth, rating for swears cause its Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguyabovemeisalright/pseuds/theguyabovemeisalright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin have two different ideas about love and soul mates. Michael just wants to find his own and Gavin just hopes it's a girl. Will fate leave them alone to find their own happiness for once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good Enough For Me (Yeah, This is Perfect)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic and I'm super nervous. Despite how long it is, I feel it's rushed at the end. Mainly because my computer had a fun time not working for a week straight. I wanted a soul mate au where person A knew what they wanted, but when they met person B, they were like "oh, I'm okay with this".
> 
> I had really cool ideas for Jack's Piece and Geoff/Griffon's Piece, but i had nothing for Gavin/Michael's so that ones kind of shite.

Michael Jones wouldn’t call himself lucky. I mean, he thinks he’s pretty handsome and from the numerous one night stands from various females and males, he thought he had really good pull on that front. He thinks himself funny, at least when he rages and all of his online supporters often tell him that they can’t breathe from laughing too hard. Sure, he has his drawbacks. Such as, he has a slight Jersey accent. (Okay, slight is a loose term, but he’s trying to tone it down.) When people think Jersey, they think loud, obnoxious, rude, angry... Oh yeah, he also is loud and has a bit of a temper and can be rude when he needs and wants to be. 

But other than that, he thinks he’s got a pretty decent life. Nothing to feel particularly lucky about.

He woke up on a Tuesday, like he does every day, to a text from his friend Ray, who lived just down the hall.

"Down to go get coffee?"

He snorted as he ran a hand through his unruly curls as his other sent out a quick text.

"No but i bet u want 2."

He threw his phone on his bed as he undressed to get into the shower. He looked himself over in the mirror, noticed the slight muscle that’s finally being defined after his hard work in at the gym. He poked his stomach, noting the red mark against his pale skin before fading. He squinted at his chocolate brown eyes before thinking “fuck it” without his glasses.

His gaze barely lingered over the pendant that hung around his neck. His Soul Piece. Whatever. It’s bullshit, he thinks. Everyone gets one when their born to help them find their soulmate. But how does a chunk of metal help him decide who he’s going to love the rest of his life?

Michael barely had the energy to roll his eyes at it before stepping into the shower.

\---

Gavin would call himself lucky. Look wise, maybe he supposed. Blonde, windblown hair, hazel eyes, characteristically large nose, British mannerisms, that don’t seem like mannerisms to him because, he’s used to it. He would call it lucky that he could film all of the things he did. He would call it extremely lucky that the people he idolized since he was a teen had him come over to America (America of all places! Can you believe it Dan?) to hang out and even direct a season of the show he loved to watch endlessly. (And maybe his British mannerisms are pretty lucky here in America because it does help him with the ladies.)

He barely opened his eyes from sleep before a weight pressed (more like crash landed) on his back.

“Mrrph, Geoffrey!” He grumbled into his pillow.

“Up and at ‘em, skinny bitch!” Geoff shouted as he slapped a heavily tattooed hand onto the Brit’s back before he left the loft in his backyard.

“I’m leaving in an hour, whether you’re in the car or not,” he called over his shoulder before he retreated.

Gavin let out a sigh before forcing himself out of his bed and into his bathroom. On his mirror was a cheeky note from…Anna? Addison? (Her name was Natalie) with a bunch of numbers in red lipstick. Gavin sighed wistfully before wiping the message off his mirror, without recording Alyssa’s (Natalie’s) number. As he wiped down his mirror to start his morning routine, a small heat on his chest caught his attention. Slowly, he picked up his Soul Mark and looked at his as he climbed into his shower.

My Soul Piece is warm. He thought, as the rock cooled back to room temperature. He shrugged it off, but his piece got him thinking. What could she be doing now?

The hot water covered up the fact that his Piece warmed itself again, only to go unnoticed by its owner.

-

“No, Ray! Damn,” Michael muttered angrily into his cell as he paced in front of their favorite coffee shop.

“What? You said you were tired of having no direction in life, so I thought I’d help. Sorry for doing my friend a favor.” The Puerto Rican huffed through his end of the conversation, like Michael’s being the crazy one.

“I meant with my job, you asshole fuck!” Michael snarled, ignoring the looks he got from a passing couple on the street. After giving them a quick sneer, he continued pacing.  
“Oh.” Michael noted no hint of remorse. “Well, I got you a date as well, so just go enjoy it. Have a nice cup of coffee, and if you’re not into it, just say you’re still in the closet. Chicks can’t get mad over stuff like that.” Ray suggested, like it was the typical cop out move everyone does.

“But Ray, I’m currently not in any fucking closet. Everyone knows I like dicks as well as vaginas. Shit, all of Salty knows that, because I fucked everyone that goes there!” Michael growled out helplessly.

“She doesn’t know you’re bi.”

Oh my fucking-asshole-God.

“Ray…” Michael sighed helplessly.

“Just one cup of coffee, dude. Besides, you never know! She might have your other Piece.”

“I don’t give a fucking shit about my Soul Piece.” Michael bit out. He must be imagining the heat coming from the piece around his neck when he said that. For some reason, he felt his cheeks get warm.

“Michael, just…come on dude.” Ray said pathetically into the phone.

Michael violently ran his hand through his curls before just giving up.

“Fine!” Michael shouted into his phone, ending the call, but not before startling the pigeons and customers around him and not before Ray’s victory cry.

An hour and a half later, Michael threw himself into his apartment to a grinning Ray. He fell into his recliner with a huff before yanking his glasses off his face. 

“So…” Ray prompted while playing a video game on Michael’s system. Ray was sitting on Michael’s coffee table, all of his fixtures on the floor surrounding it.

“How did you get into my apartment asshole?” Michael groaned into his hands.

Ray proceeded to twirl his key ring around his finger, eyes not moving from the screen. “Spare key, bitch. Now stop dodging the question.”

“I’m sorry, was there a question. All you said was ‘so’.” Michael smirked as Ray snorted. After a few beats of silence, Michael broke it.

“She told me that she only agreed to meet with me because her mom pushed her to find her Other.”

Ray winced, but still kept the smile on his face.

“That blows, dude. But I have awesome news for you.” Ray indicated Michael’s (open, mind you) laptop.

Michael pushed on his glasses and scoffed. “Ever hear of privacy, you illegal fuck?” Michael jokingly mocked as he got up to investigate his computer.

“Trust me, when you see what’s on there, you’d understand why I had to snoop.”

Michael tuned out Ray as he read, re-read, took two steps back, laughed, the read once again…He slowly looked up at Ray.

“No fucking way.”

Ray was looking at him now, the match over, grinning ear-to-ear.

“Congrats on getting the Rooster Teeth job, man.”

Michael proceeded to pick up Ray from the table into a bear hug, both laughing and hollering at the news.

-

After annoying anyone he could find (Miles, Kerry, Monty, Joel, Burnie, Gus, Burnie for round two, Barbara, ending on Burnie for round three), Gavin finally made it to the Achievement Hunter office where is assigned to create video game content for the internet.

Gavin swiveled in his chair while him computer loaded, looking at the pictures Griffon sent him of the night before, with the text “Hopes this helps you remember anything from last night!”

After setting his phone aside and sliding on his headphones, Gavin dove into work. And promptly ignored Geoff’s announcement of a new Achievement Hunter. He didn’t notice until his fingers started to tingle, starting from his chest.

Before he could evaluate any further, Geoff turned his chair around. He then knocked Gavin upside the head, causing his headphones to clatter onto his desk.  
“Did hear me, asshole?” Geoff grunted, while Jack, the third Achievement Hunter, stares from behind him.

“No, I did not,” Gavin responded with a cheeky grin, which caused the other two men to groan.

“You’re such an asshole. We hired that Rage guy from Jersey. He’ll be here in the next week. If you weren’t such a dumbass, I wouldn’t have to repeat myself every twenty seconds!” Geoff cried in mock anger, causing Jack to snicker quietly while Gavin pouted pathetically at him.

“Aw, Geoffrey!” Gavin smiled, causing the other man to roll his eyes and smile in return.

Gavin turned around and was checking an email when he picked up what Jack and Geoff were talking about.

“Yeah, my arm started to tingle when I saw her. After we talked for a few moments and hit it off, our Pieces started to heat up and glow before fading to the same color. Geoff, man, I found my Second.” Jack finished his story, still in awe.

Tingle? Gavin thought as he glanced down at his hand that was tingling just moments before. He looked around, yet saw no one new to cause it.

“Congrats man,” Geoff said fondly. He leaned back in his chair, glancing at a picture of him and his wife Griffon happily, while gaining a faraway look in his eyes.

“I had mine heat up when I ran into Griffon. And I mean, she physically ran into me. Her elbow gave me a huge bruise along my stomach, didn’t go away for two weeks!” Geoff chuckled fondly at the memory. “Our pieces warmed up, but when they got into contact with each other, they actually blended into one Piece. Griffon wears it around her neck now. Kind of miss the annoying thing.” Geoff ended his tale with a laugh and bright, yet sleepy smile.

Gavin couldn’t help himself. The tingling and the heat…his Piece has been doing that lately, though he doesn’t understand why.

“What does the tingling and the heat mean?” He tried to ask casually.

Geoff rubbed at his beard in thought.

“I guess, that means you found your True Piece. Like, what is it? Even in different lives, over thousands of lifetimes, you and your Second are destined to be with each other, and only each other. Only a few have a True Second. The tingling and heat are common indicators that you found your second, but if it’s a True Second, then the two pieces react in a unique way. Jack’s lit up and now their Pieces are identical, where mine and Griffon’s physically became one.” Geoff came down from his train of thought and fixed Gavin with a slight glare.

“Why? Is your Piece reacting?”

“No. Yes? I don’t know. My arm has been tingling and my Piece warmed up in my bathroom, but I was alone in there and my arm started to tingle with just the three of us now in this room.”

Jack and Geoff gave each other a questioning look before turning back to the Brit.

“Maybe it means you’re close to meeting your Second?” Jack helpfully offered.

Gavin leaned back in his chair in thought. “Maybe. I’d wish she’d hurry it up.”

“Who said it was a she?” Geoff playfully teased, both men knowing Gavin’s affinity with meeting strange women to take to bed.

Gavin snorted at the thought. “No way, Geoff. All girl for me.”

-

Michael has a secret. He hates his Soul Piece. Okay, admittedly, that wasn’t a secret. His secret was that he did believe that everyone had a soul mate. He honestly couldn’t wait for the day to meet someone and fall madly in love with them and live the rest of their days together. He almost yearned for it. But he hated that it was predestined by a dinky little rock that hung on a leather cord around his neck. Why couldn’t he decide who his soul mate was?

Maybe that’s why he went to Salty Tavern, to pick up stranger after stranger after feeling some sort of…spark? If he can call it a spark. Let’s call it a spark of attraction; Michael likes the sound of that instead. He just went with it whenever his gut told him “That one”. Soul Piece be damned. He’s not going to let a rock tell him who he’s going to remain with for the rest of his life. He actively ignores when his Piece turns ice cold when he flirts with the girl with raven hair at the bar. Or when his Piece sends disturbing shivers down his spine when he seductively trails a finger down the muscular man’s arm. A couple of drinks later, and the cold is nice against their hot skin and the disturbing shivers turn into ones of pleasure.

His Piece is always a bitch the morning after a good lay, too. He feels the cold, the shivers, but he wakes with an emptiness inside, always right under his Piece. It’s as if it’s trying to say “Not that one, you fucking idiot. I’m trying to help you out, asshole”. Yeah, even his Piece is a dick.

But Michael is nothing if not stubborn, and hates that he feels disappointed that that person wasn’t really the one for him. And that’s he’s slowly growing tired of ignoring his Piece.

-

It’s no secret that Gavin is straight. He knows it, Geoff knows it, hell, everyone at Rooster Teeth knows it. Gavin loves girls. Period. The only one who doesn’t get it is Griffon. 

Yeah, Geoff might play along and say that Gavin’s soulmate could be a guy. But Geoff and Gavin knows that Gavin is straight and he will always be straight.

Griffon, however, constantly tells him whenever she sees him play with his Piece absentmindedly “For all you know, it could be a nice man or woman, and sweetie, that’s okay too.” Then she’d brush his hair out of his face and shove a new cocktail of her invention in his hands. He then forgets the conversation very quickly.

Still, every time Gavin thinks about his Piece, he imagines a woman next to him, with long curly hair, and an obnoxious laugh that he can’t get enough of. He actively ignores the way his Piece becomes cold when he thinks about stuff like that.

-

In about a week, Michael had managed to pack up all of his things, get a new place in Texas, quite his job, as well as almost tear his hair out of his head. Who knew moving to another state on the other side of the country could be so stressful.

But Michael can’t complain know, as he had just finished putting up all of the finishing touches in his house as well as calling his new boss, Geoff, who said that he would get a tour in the morning, as well as hopefully, jump into a new video.

Needless to say, Michael couldn’t sleep a wink.

Because of that, he showed up to the office twenty minutes before the sun even crested over the horizon. But as he waited for someone to even show up to the building, the Austin air became hotter and hotter, causing him to work up into a sweat. All the while, his Piece reached high temperatures, and Michael didn’t even notice.

He did notice the shooting tingles throughout his whole chest and arms when new added contact Geoff texted him, “Be there soon.”

-

The first thing Gavin noticed when he woke up was that it was hot. And for Austin, that was saying something. Without even checking the weather on his phone, he dressed as cool as he could be before rushing into the Ramsey household. There he saw Griffon doing their daughter Sal’s hair before school. He fell into his seat before hearing Griffon tut.

“Gavin, it’s not going to be that warm out today. Why are you dress in that?” Griffon asked as she finished the double pigtails in her daughter’s hair.

“What are you on about, Grif? It’s hotter than all knackers out there!” Gavin was already beginning to sweat through his tank.

Griffon looked at him thoughtfully before slow realization dawned upon her face. But before she could say anything, her loving husband came crashing into the room and into the dining room table before planting a kiss on her cheek and one on Sal’s head.

“Trouble Grif. Gavin, go now.” Geoff said brokenly before dragging an unsuspecting Gavin into the garage before Griffon could say anything more.

“Jesus, Geoff. What’s got your knickers in a twist?” Gavin said playfully, but not before blasting the AC in Geoff’s car, hoping to cool down.

“We’re super late. Can you text the new guy on my phone and tell him ‘we’re on our way’? And is that my car making that damn humming sound?” Geoff voiced cracked as sure enough, a high pitched drone started to whine, but Gavin couldn’t pay much attention to it.

As soon as he grabbed Geoff’s phone, he felt like he got struck by lightning in the most pleasant way. His whole upper body was tingling as he sent “Be there soon” to a Michael Jones.

Gavin was starting to feel lightheaded as they started to get closer to Rooster Teeth. Why is it so hot out today?

“Who’s this Michael Jones, bloke?”

“The new hire. Seriously, turn the AC down; it’s not that hot out. And where the fuck is that noise coming from?!”

Gavin’s Piece was near vibrating, but no one paid it any mind as Geoff expertly swerved his car into an open parking space near the picnic benches in front of the building. At that point, Gavin didn’t notice the lone figure stand up and approach the car. He was more concerned about not passing out or throwing up.

Gavin flung himself out of the car as an intense wave crashed over him…causing him to quite literally crash into someone else.

After a few curses and the temperature dropping back to normal, Gavin looked down to see the most captivating chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen, with lock auburn curls tucked nicely into a beanie, and the most beautiful smattering of freckles he could count millions of times.

“Get. The fuck. Off of me.” The body Gavin was currently over growled out. Gavin leaned back, but as he did so, his Piece, which was glowing bright white at this point, was parallel to the ground and pointed at the red head’s Piece.

Gavin’s eyes popped open. This guy was his Second?

“G-Gavin.” Was all he could say to the man on the ground beneath him, who looked at him with comically wide eyes behind his glasses. “My name.” God, could he sound any more like a cave man.

-

Michael was in shock. Not only did a very handsome man with the most ridiculous nose he had ever seen basically fall into his lap, but Michael’s Piece was glowing an almost white red and the two Piece’s looked like they were trying to connect. The man above him, Gavin, after stuttering out that embarrassing easy sentence, leaned back in enough to connect the two Pieces. When they touched, the Pieces turned into a glowing star that burst into dust above them.

Both men were shell-shocked. As Michael looked into the most confusing set of eyes, seriously, are they blue or green he needed a closer look, Gavin leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together before giving Michael a shy smile.

Michael couldn’t help it but grinned back happily, showing off his dimples. They burst out laughing and helped each other up and laughing at Geoff incredulous look.

Excitedly, they walked towards the office, ready for the tour, but not before Gavin slipped his hand into Michael’s, giving him a small peck on the cheek before blushing and glancing away.

Both men can only think, “Yeah, this is perfect.”


End file.
